


Into Legend

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Tribute David Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write because that is all I can do. A tribute to our Goblin King, David Bowie. My fellow writers, keep writing.  We must keep the spirit of Bowie alive, in any way we can. So write write write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Legend

And so it came to pass in The Goblin Kingdom, after Jareth The Greatest King, as he was called, took his bride, Sarah, and the beloved monarchs ruled for thousands of years, their children born, grown and scattered, then grandchildren and great grandchildren, and so on..their great legacy built on their love story, that the time of Jareth's reign approached it's end.

Jareth stood on the highest parapet, his ancient face barely lined, handsome, strong, regal. Cape billowing in the wind. He took a last long look at the lands he had overseen, at the beauty of his creation. The Labyrinth. Slowly he made his way down to his throne room. Goblins and creatures from far and wide waited silently, they knew.

His wife, his heart, had passed not long before. They were long lived, but not immortal. By sheer will he could live another thousand years, but it was time. She called to him. She was waiting, his beloved Sarah.

He took his throne one last time, tapping his crop against his thigh.

Before him stood a tall man, raven hair and green eyes. Strong jaw, high cheekbones. His grandson. Waiting patiently as his grandfather contemplated this moment.

Jareth stood and removed his necklace, the man before him bowing, and he place the necklace over his head. It fell against the man's breastbone. The dark haired man raised his head. No tears. Only respect.

Looking around, Jareth saw around him his children, his progeny, saw a deep sadness in their eyes.

"It is time. Do not weep for me my children. For I am going on. The Summerlands, and my dearest heart await me. I will not be alone, but will be complete. I have done all that the world meant for me to do. This is the way of things. It is what must be. My journey here is at an end."

Behind them all stood a small, huddled, robed group. The Scribes.

"Keep writing my subjects. For there are a thousand more tales to tell that have not been told. I have lived many lives, good, bad, amusing, sad, terrible and wonderful. Tell them all. Every one. Do not stop. For it is you, beyond my blood, it is you, who will keep me alive in this world. Never stop. It is my last command as your King."

He walked down the steps and made his way back up to the highest point in the castle, a silent line of family and subjects following.

His cape slipped off his shoulders and one more time, he called his magic forward. He asked The Powers That Be to transform him not into an owl, but into the form he must take to cross to the Summerlands.

He felt his body shift, his spirit rise.

A gasp came from behind him.

He was no longer an owl. He was a bluebird.

With a last look at his kin and at the slumped form that once housed his spirit, he flew away. Up up up. He crossed the line between realms, and there he saw a familiar figure.

As he stretched his legs to land near her, he changed once more, back to Jareth, his new body made of stardust and moonbeams.

The green eyed woman waited for him there, her face even more beautiful and sparkling than before.

Jareth held his hand out and she took it, sweeping her into a dance. Smiles on their faces, and tears in their eyes.

"I hope they keep telling our tales." He sighed. "I fear their mourning will keep them from doing so."

Sarah gave him a comforting squeeze of a hand. "They will, my love, they will."

"Shall we then?" He grinned his cheeky grin, twirling her around.

"We shall." She answered.

"Then let us dance."

"Sing to me?" She asked, leaning into him.

"Of course, my precious." He replied.

_"We're choosing the path between the stars,  
I'll lay my love, between the stars.."_

_"As the pain sweeps through,_  
_makes no sense for you,_  
every thrill has gone  
wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down.."

 

**Author's Note:**

> For David, my Goblin King, My Starman, I love you.


End file.
